Dear Dad
by favour
Summary: Staffel 2   Dean nimmt Abschied von seinem Vater.


**Dear Dad**

Mein Blick geht ins Leere.

Ich sehe nicht die Flammen, die sich um deinen einbalsamierten Körper züngeln. Spüre nicht die Hitze auf meiner Haut. Höre nicht das Knistern.

Mein Kopf ist vollkommen leer.

Haben wir nicht schon genug Leichen verbrannt? Haben wir nicht oft genug Knochen mit Benzin übergossen und einen Streichholz fallen lassen? Aber diesmal sind es keine jahrhundertealten Reste. Und es ist niemand Fremdes, der noch ruhelos auf der Erde weilt und sein Unwesen treibt.

Du bist es, Dad. Der Zweite unserer Familie, der in Flammen steht.

Hat das denn nie ein Ende?

Ich möchte Schreien. Will meine Wut rauslassen. Meine Trauer.

Aber da ist nichts.

Genau wie die Antwort auf Sammys Frage. Jedes seiner Worte verrät mir, wie sehr er sich quält. Dass er genauso leidet. Dass er einen Strohhalm sucht, an den er sich verzweifelt klammern kann.

Aber er solltest es besser wissen. Er solltest wissen, dass du dich nicht verabschiedest. Nicht wie es ein Vater tun würde. Du hast deine eigene Art.

Selbst wenn ich könnte. Selbst wenn ich irgendetwas sagen könnte, ohne zusammenzubrechen. Ohne die Tore zu öffnen und mich ein Schwall von unkontrollierten Gefühlen überrollen würde, könnte ich es ihm nicht sagen.

Wie soll ich ihm etwas sagen, was ich selbst nicht verstehe. Was ich nicht erklären kann. Nicht verstehen will.

Es hallt in meinem Kopf wieder. Schnürt mir die Luft ab, so dass nur ein Krächzen aus meiner Kehle kommt. Tritt mir innerlich in den Magen und lässt nicht zu, dass ich Essen verdaue.

Ich fühle mich wie in Trance. Eingebettet in Watte. Umgeben von einem konstanten Rauschen, was nur durch deine Stimme durchbrochen wird.

„_Du musst Sammy beschützen. Und wenn du ihn nicht beschützen kannst, musst du ihn töten."_

Ich will deine Worte nicht mehr hören. Will sie aus meinen Gedanken aussperren. Wenigstens in diesen paar Minuten will ich mich an die schönen Momente erinnern.

Es sind Kleinigkeiten.

Wenn wir zusammen vor dem Fernseher saßen und ein Baseballspiel sahen. Die Boston Red Sox spielten gegen die New York Yankees in den Play-offs und jeder Punkt gegen die Blauen wurde gefeiert. Sammy saß auf meinem Schoß und obwohl er nicht wusste worum es ging, hat er laut mitgejubelt. Wir lachten. Aßen Chips.

Es war ein glücklicher Moment.

Ich konnte vergessen, dass wir in einem Motel irgendwo in der Pampa waren. Das du uns am nächsten Morgen wahrscheinlich wieder verlassen würdest. Für unbestimmte Zeit.

Das alles war in diesem Augenblick vergessen. Hätte jemand durchs Fenster gesehen, hätte er eine glückliche Familie gesehen. Ein Vater, der sich zusammen mit seinen zwei Söhnen amüsierte. Normal. Friedlich.

Warum kann ich diese Erinnerungen nicht festhalten? Warum zerrinnen sie in meinen Gedanken, wie feiner Sand, der durch jede Ecke kriecht? Unaufhaltsam.

Ich will diese Verantwortung nicht. Ich will sie heute nicht und wollte sie damals nicht. Ich wollte nie wissen, dass die Gespenster unter meinem Bett echt sind. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie man eine Waffe abfeuert oder dass ein Salzkreis gegen einen Dämon hilft.

Ich wollte nicht, dass Sammy etwas davon mitbekommt.

Weißt du eigentlich, wie oft ich daran dachte zu verschwinden? Unsere Sachen zu packen und das Motel einfach zu verlassen? In einen Bus einsteigen und in der nächsten Stadt unser Glück versuchen?

Aber ich war zu klein. Hätte uns jemand gesehen. Hätte jemand gesehen, dass wir allein waren. Ich hätte Sammy verloren. Sie hätten uns getrennt und uns in ein Heim gesteckt. Das konnte ich nicht riskieren. Sammy brauchte mich doch. Mindestens so wie ich ihn.

Und selbst nachdem du mich im letzten Jahr sitzen gelassen hast. Einfach verschwunden bist ohne ein Wort des Abschieds, habe ich nicht das Weite gesucht. Ich wollte nichts sehnlicher als uns drei wieder vereint.

Und wofür?

Dafür, dass du mir verpackst in Komplimente mein Todesurteil digtierst? Komplimente, die aus deinem Mund einfach unwirklich klingen? Ein Teil von mir hat sie begierigt aufgesogen und der andere Teil vermutete, dass du wieder besessen warst.

Siehst du! Soweit ist es schon mit mir, dass ich mich nicht einmal freuen kann, wenn du mir sagst, dass du stolz auf mich bist. Ist es das was du wolltest?

Meine unterdrückte Wut lässt meine Knie zittern. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen damit ich nicht losbrülle. Mir den Frust von der Seele schreie. Meinen Kummer.

Hast du überhaupt richtig zugehört? Ja, ich habe gerade „mein Todesurteil" gesagt. Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte damit Leben Sammy getötet zu haben? Du hast mich zu seinem Leibwächter erzogen. Einem Bodyguard, der immer und aus freien Stücken den Kopf hinhält. Glaubst du wirklich ich könnte auch nur mit einer Waffe auf ihn zielen?

Ich liebe Sammy. Er ist meiner kleiner Bruder. Ich hab nicht nur auf ihn aufgepasst, weil ich einem deiner Befehle gefolgt bin, sondern weil er mein Leben ist.

Wenn er stirbt, sterbe ich mit ihm.

Es tut mir leid, Dad. Aber diesen Befehl kann ich nicht befolgen.


End file.
